Rocket Silo
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression / States of Repair Available Rocket Types For extended information see individual Rocket pages & the Rocket Category page. *Achilles Rocket - Anti-Unique *Achilles GS Rocket - Anti-Unique *Earthshatter Rocket - Anti-Ground *Patriot Rocket - Anti-Aircraft *Icarus Rocket - Anti-Missile Loading Rockets * History of Availability Update History *The restructured its Power Usage for all Levels in the *The gained the ability to fire a multiple targets simultaneously at max Lv in the *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 17 to 20 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 25 in the . *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The reduced its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The removed its Restricted Availability status in the Game Update of Jul 06, 2016. *The Rocket Silo increased its Construction Limit to 2 in the Game Update of Sep 15, 2015. *The Rocket Silo received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Apr 08, 2015. *The Rocket Silo was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Floodgate ( Mar 20, 2014 ). *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Rocket Silo requires the Dozer to switch between Rocket types. *The Rocket Silo has its own Anti-Air Defense in the form of a SAM ( Surface to Air Missiles ) Battery. **The Range & Damage of the SAM Battery is set in by the Level of the Rocket Silo. **The SAM Battery may target any Aircraft or Airborne Infantry. **The SAM Battery may target Missiles fired from the Missile Silo. **The SAM Battery may target the Hellfire Missile. *The Rocket Silo may only be loaded with 1 Type of Specialized Defensive Rocket at a time. *The Rocket Silo requires Thorium to Load the Defensive Rockets. *The Defensive Rockets are Unlocked & Upgraded in the Defense Lab. **A Defensive Rocket type must be unlocked prior to being loaded into the Rocket Silo. **Every time a Defensive Rocket is upgraded, it must be set as the new "type" for the upgrade to apply. This must be done for each silo. *The Rocket Silo shoots a burst of 5 SAM missiles every 4 seconds when a target is in range. *The Rocket Silo repairs almost instantly Trivia *Enemy Players are unable to see the Empty Icon ( ) when the Rocket Silo is empty of Defensive Rockets. *The '' Rocket Silo'' is the second Building to be offered as a Special Event Prize. *The Rocket Silo is the Defensive Ballistics Launcher as mentioned on the unlock post. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 62'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Veteran Rocket Silo ( Official ) - Rocket Silo Level 15 Upgrade Information. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - Command Center Level 11 ( Official ) - Level 11 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/07/18 ) - Command Center 13 Briefing ( Official ) - Level 13 CC Introduction. Gallery - Animated Rocket Silo in action.gif|Rocket Silo in action Gallery RocketSilo-Building Requirements.png|Building Requirements File:RocketSilo-EventShopDescription-Preview.png|Event Shop Description Preview Server RocketSilo-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message RockeSilo-MainPic(Unlocked).png|Event Shop Unlocked RocketSilo-RightClickMenu(Level1_NoRocketSet).png|''Left Click'' Menu No Rocket Set RocketSilo-SetRocketType(Empty).png|Set Rocket No Rockets Unlocked RocketSilo-Empty.png|Empty of Rockets RocketSilo-NoRocketSet(HoverBox).png|No Rocket Set ( Hover Box ) RocketSilo-Footprint.png|Rocket Silo Footprint 6.5 x 6.5 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 04-08-2015.png|Game Update: Apr 08, 2015] Upgrade to Level 15 GameUpdate 07-06-2016.png|Game Update: Jul 06, 2016] Restricted Availability Removed GameUpdate 12-22-2016.png|Game Update: Dec 22, 2016 Level 20 Upgrade Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Defense Category:Defenses Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z